Stuck in a hole
by Gabe2009
Summary: Stuck in a whole with his friend on her birthday. Obi Wan has a broken arm too. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Obi Wan Kenobi is stuck in a hole with a broken arm at the age of 15 with Chase. How I don't know? Why? OGK. So what can happen?

------------------------------

"Why did I listen to you," Chase started to cough again.

"Because you like me," Obi Wan said grinning.

"HEY! I CAN TOTALLY SENSE THAT DAMN GRIN!" Chase yelled.

"Not my fault you do and not my fault you said you would play catch with me." Obi wan said frowning.

"Qui Gon is going to kill me…" Chase murmured to herself, "Damn its cold here."

"No he won't. It was my idea to try and get the ball by lowering me into the hole… we just didn't expect that mouse to run by when it did." Obi wan tried to adjust himself once again and stopped when he felt the pain of his broken arm.

"You think… You think Qui Gon will find us?" Chase said sensing Obi Wan's discomfort.

"He isn't as stupid as he leads us to belive. After all he did save us from drowning, burning stuff down, sm…" Chase cut Obi Wan off sharply.

"Yeah Yeah Point taken," Chase said sighing, "I can't believe I am spending my 16 birthday in a dark hole with some immature idiot."

There was no reply. Chase moved her hand trying to find Obi Wan and ended up brushing her hand against his cheek. She jolted her hand back.

"Um… Sorry…"

"For what," Obi Wan said sounding grumpy, "You shouldn't have to spend your birth day with a 15 year old idiot."

"I am sorry." Chase said sighing. "I never meant it. It is just that…"

"That what?"

"Forget it."

"No! I won't!"

"Fine! Today I was going to ask Qui Gon if I could take you to a movie. Alone. With out him. And well… I wasn't exactly expecting to fall in a deep cold dark hole…" Chase started to cry. Every birthday she had sucked so badly.

--------

What do you think? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ok?" Obi Wan said after a few minutes of silence.

"Living. Breathing. Tired. But okay." Chase said.

"It gets boring in here after a while."

"Yeah." Chase said tiredly, "How bad does your arm hurt?"

No answer came. Chase moved her self around so she came close to Obi Wan. "Obi?"

"BOO!"

"AHHH!"

Obi Wan started to laugh. "Sorry. I just thought I would lighten the humour."

"Your kidding right? You think scaring me is that funny? Obi Wan your more cruel then I thought!" Chase poked at the rocks under her.

"My arm is broken. How bad can it hurt?" Obi Wan said miserably.

"Nice."

"You think Qui Gon would have said yes?"

"To what?"

"Taking me to a movie."

"If he said no I would have done it anyway Obi Wan." Chase kept poking at the rock.

"Oh."

Poke. Poke. BANG! Both Obi Wan and Chase screamed at the same time. The floor fell underneath them. They fell into a pool of water.

"Holy! Cold! Water!" Chase yelled in shock, "Obi Wan? Where are you?"

"Floating. About a few meters behind you." Obi Wan wiped the water from his face, "I am beginning to think playing catch was a bad idea."

"Yeah. It might have been." Chase started to laugh, "Can you swim?"

"Yeah where to?" Obi Wan said.

"I see land in front of me don't know how big it is though," Chase said. As they swam to the island Chase felt something brush against her leg. "Ha ha Obi Wan." Chase murmured.

Obi wan got to land before Chase. "Come on hurry up! I want to get out of here!"

"Sure. I fee…." Chase got yanked down under water by some unseen creature.

"Chase?"

"Chase?"

Under the water Chase heard her name being called. _What got my leg?_ Chase thought. As she was reaching for her saber she heard a splash of water. _He is not that stupid is he?_

Chase activated her training saber and cut the fish in half. _Stupid Obi Wan Stupid._

Chase swam under the water looking for Obi Wan. Maybe the splash wasn't him. Yeah that would look good on her part. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling he was the one that went and made that splash.

Chase went and finally found Obi Wan sinking under water. She swam deeper and deeper under the water till she was in reaching distance and grabbed Obi Wan's arm. As she came to shore and dragged Obi Wan fully out of the water she started to cry.

"Wake up you idiot!" Chase said, "Wake Up!" Obi Wan's eyes flicked open.

"I am beginning to think I am the one that has a death wish."

"You jerk!" Chase helped him sit up, "You scared me.

"Oh? I did, did I?" Obi Wan said smiling then he noticed Chase was crying.

"Jedi are not supposed to cry."

"I am not crying." Chase murmured, "What happened anyway."

"I fell… I didn't feel well and I fell in the water."

--------

Cursed they both are!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars but I do want to own Obi. But I can't.


End file.
